Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Tout était calme au Blood Pledge Castle, on pouvait même entendre un oiseau particulier dire "mauvais présage" en volant autour du château comme un vautour près de voyageurs dans le far west... Il devait se passer quelque chose. Couples à l'intérieur. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Salut pplz. Ça fait un bout que j'update pas mes fics que j'ai déjà commencées, mais gomen. ^^' C'est que j'suis pas trop créative en ce moment. J'ai aussi commencé à regarder et lire plusieurs dessins animés et mangas, dont Kyo Kara Maoh, et à la demande de mes amies et sur l'ordre de mon imagination (elle, elle fait peur quand elle veut...), bah j'ai commencé une fic de Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Avant de commencer, je vous avertis, ceux et celles qui détestent Wolfram, moi j'adore le blondinet. Il est trop marrant. J'aime bien Yuri aussi. Je craque tout simplement pour les uke. Conrad, c'est simplement impossible de le détester même si la plupart du temps on veut lui sacrer une méchante volée. Gwendal me fait marrer aussi, j'adore son masque froid mais son intérieur tendre. Gunter me fait marrer aussi, mais j'aime simplement le voir souffrir. Et Yozak/Jozak me fait trop tripper.**

**Pour ce qui est des noms, je vais utiliser les noms de la version anglaise officielle, directement tirés du site officiel de Funimation. Alors c'est Gunter et pas Günter, et c'est Jozak et pas Yozak. Par contre ça se prononce de la même façon. Pour les lieux, j'utilise la plupart du temps les noms anglais aussi, trop compliqué à traduire et tout et j'aime pas trop les versions françaises. FMA en français m'a traumatisée... pauvre Ed... tellement une voix affreuse en français...**

**En tout cas. J'suis encore en train de travailler sur cette fic et j'updaterai pas souvent parce que je veux pas que ça fasse la même chose qu'avec une autre de mes histoires.... Alors pognez pas les nerfs, ok?**

**En passant, le titre est tiré du refrain de la chanson Vanilla de Gackt, mon chanteur préféré. XD J'avais absolument aucune idée quoi écrire comme titre alors j'ai décidé de prendre ça. Dans un clip avec les sous-titres de la chanson an anglais, c'était écrit que ça voulait dire "Is is ok to love, too, in this gyrating night?" (traduction approximative de nulle autre que moi: "Est-ce ok d'aimer, aussi, dans cette nuit tournoyante?" , mais en fait ça a aussi un sens un peu plus... hentai, et j'arrive pas à garder ce même sens en traduction pour que ça reste joli)**

**Warnings: Il y aura du Wolfram x Yuri, Conrad x Yuri, OC x Yuri, Stoffel x Yuri (ça c'est pas encore coulé dans le béton, par contre), Raven x Yuri (ça c'est pas sûr non plus), Gwendal x Yuri, Gwendal x Jozak x Gunter, OC x Gwendal, Shinou x OC, Grand Sage x OC (peut-être du Murata x OC aussi, j'suis pas encore certaine), plein de monde x OC, OC x Wolfram (j'suis pas certaine de celui-là non plus), alors en gros... plein plein plein de BL, de shounen-ai, et un peu de yaoi vers la fin! (si j'arrive à l'écrire... mais j'vous dit pas entre qui et qui)**

**ChApTeR1ChApTeR1ChApTeR1**

C'était une journée magnifique au Nouveau Makoku. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, les oiseaux chantaient, et le jeune Maoh et son fiancé étaient toujours profondément endormis. Tout était calme au Blood Pledge Castle, on pouvait même entendre un oiseau particulier dire « mauvais présage » en volant autour du château comme un vautour près de voyageurs dans le far west. Conrad lisait paisiblement, s'étant réveillé bien plus tôt, comme à son habitude, et attendant que la vie anime le château de nouveau. Il fut pour le moins surpris lorsque Günter entra d'un coup en marmonnant quelque chose qui avait sans doute rapport avec Yuri.

« Gunter? », demanda Conrad pour attirer l'attention de l'autre homme.

Le mazoku leva la tête vers lui et courut à ses pieds en pleurant comme une madeleine. « Conrad! Je n'aime vraiment pas que Sa Majesté et sir Wolfram dorment ensemble! S'ils font quoi que ce soit avant leur mariage... C'est une catastrophe! C'est inacceptable! C'est - », commença-t-il, hystérique.

« Gunter! », l'interrompit Conrad, assez fermement pour lui couper la parole et l'inciter à écouter, mais avec un air amusé. « Cesse de dramatiser. Ici comme sur Terre, les jeunes deviennent de plus en plus libéraux. Il n'y a rien à faire. Et puis il faut avouer que leurs fiançailles étaient pour le moins inattendues et accidentelles. Si tu as vraiment raison et qu'ils font vraiment ce genre d'activités, eh bien selon moi c'est une façon de se rapprocher et c'est pour le mieux. Tu les imagines mariés à vie mais se détestant? Yuri n'aimerait certainement pas ça et notre objectif premier est sa sécurité et son bonheur, » répliqua le brun en riant de l'air horrifié maintenant scotché sur le visage de Gunter.

Le mazoku aux cheveux argents hurla d'effroi et Conrad n'en rit que plus. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Gwendal entra, l'air irrité. « C'est pour quoi tout ce vacarme si tôt dans la matinée? », demanda-t-il presque en grognant.

Gunter tourna ses yeux emplis de larmes de désespoir envers Gwendal. « Conrad appuie le mouvement libéral des jeunes! », cria-t-il dramatiquement.

L'autre mazoku haussa simplement un sourcil. « Et alors? », demanda-t-il après un court moment de silence. « Si tu en fais tout un plat à cause que Wolfram dort avec le Maoh, ce qui, te connaissant, est sûrement le cas, tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais avant. » Conrad gardait son air amusé alors que Gunter prit un air profondément outré. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Gwendal continua. « Ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Sa Majesté le Maoh ne te concerne en rien et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est une violation de la vie privée de Sa Majesté et que tu devrais être puni pour ça. Maintenant cesse de chialer aussi bruyamment à une heure pareille et contente-toi de continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort en silence au lieu de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. »

Ceci dit, Gwendal quitta la pièce en maudissant les reines du drame telles que Gunter, tandis que l'intéressé s'enfuit en pleurant de plus belles. Conrad ricanna doucement, puis rangea son livre et se dirigea lentement en direction de la chambre du Maoh. Il s'arrêta net, cependant, en voyant Gwendal qui dévisageait leur mère et Gunter, qui, eux, avaient l'oreille collée à la porte de sa destination. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Celi et Gunter reculèrent d'un coup, juste à temps pour éviter la porte qui s'ouvrait d'un coup, laissant place à Yuri...

*Pendant ce temps...*

Wolfram se réveilla en entendant un oiseau dehors dire « mauvais présage ». Il était à moitié au sol, les pieds encore sous la couverture et frôlant une source de chaleur douce au touché. Sa robe de nuit avait remonté, probablement à cause de la gravité, et était maintenant sous ses bras. Étirant un peu les jambes, profitant du moment, il caressa la peau que touchaient ses orteils, tentant de déduire quelle partie du corps de son fiancé il était en train de toucher. Du mouvement régulier sous son pied droit, il pouvait déduire qu'il touchait le ventre de Yuri, et de la distance entre ses pieds, il pouvait déduire... Il sursauta et s'immobilisa en sentant Yuri se tourner un peu. Le jeune Maoh soupira et fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur la peau pâle du blond.

« Dis, Wolfram... », commença-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que chatouiller quelqu'un a un sens bizarre « caché » dans ce pays? »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. « C'est ta question qui est bizarre. Bien sûr que non, ça a pas de sens « caché ». »

Bien que Wolfram ne vit rien de sa position au sol, un sourire sadique monta aux lèvres de Yuri. Rapide comme l'éclair, il empoigna la cheville du blond la plus proche et se mit à le chatouiller. Le fils cadet de la 26e Maoh hurla au contact puis se mit à rire en se tortillant pour tenter de libérer son pied prisonier. Après quelques minutes de torture et de supplications de la part du blond, le jeune Maoh eut pitié de lui et le relâcha. Wolfram se laissa tomber complètement au sol, entre autre pour protéger ses pieds, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Avant même qu'il puisse penser à se venger, Yuri soupira profondément en s'assoyant sur le lit. Le blond haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur, se redressant sur ses coudes en restant au sol.

« Tu veux toujours pas qu'on rompe nos fiançailles, pas vrai? », demanda doucement le jeune roi.

Wolfram croisa les bras un peu frustré de cette question. « Bien sûr que non! », s'exclama-t-il, un peu outré. « Pourquoi tu me demandes encore ça?! »

Yuri soupira encore. « C'est que je suis pas certain que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée. On est amis, mais passer le reste de ma vie en couple avec toi... »

Wolfram se leva d'un bond, bouillonnant de rage. « T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas?! C'est quoi son nom? »

Yuri haussa un sourcil, hébété. « Hein? »

Le blond serra les dents et les poings, prêt à tuer. « Le nom de celle qui ose essayer de t'enlever à moi! Dis-le-moi, que j'aille lui arracher moi-même les entrailles! Ça lui apprendra à tenter de voler le fiancé d'un autre! Et si c'est un homme, je lui arracherai les couilles et les lui ferai bouffer d'abord! », hurla-t-il.

Yuri, alarmé, se leva pour tenter de calmer Wolfram. « C'est pas ça du tout! J'ai personne en vue! Je disais simplement que j'aimerais prendre du recul avant de vraiment me lancer dans un tel engagement! Si on se marie vraiment, je veux pas qu'on le regrette plus tard! », se défendit-il.

Le blondinet se calma un peu, mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu. « Tu me jures que c'est pas parce que t'en aimes un autre? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Le Maoh fit un sourire rassurant. « Juré. »

Un petit sourire énigmatique monta aux lèvres du mazoku et un éclat dangereux brilla dans ses yeux verts. « Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est te conquérir en empêchant qui que ce soit d'autre de te faire tomber dans leur bras avant, c'est ça? »

Le jeune roi hocha la tête. « Ouaip! Euh... attends! Quoi?! », s'exclama-t-il, réalisant ce que l'autre venait de dire.

Le regard de Wolfram tourna en celui d'un prédateur. Il s'avança lentement vers son fiancé, qui reculait au même rythme qu'il avançait. Bientôt l'arrière des genoux de Yuri heurta le bord du lit et il retomba dessus avec un cri de surprise. Le blondinet bondit alors et le Maoh réussit à se rouler à l'aure bout du lit juste à temps pour l'éviter. Le jeune roi sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit au même moment que Wolfram lui sauta encore dessus. Le blond atterit lourdement au sol lorsque sa proie tenta de s'esquiver hors de la pièce et son premier réflexe fut d'attraper une jambe du pantalon de pyjama de Yuri. Réaction en chaîne, le jeune roi trébucha et il se retrouva face contre terre, les fesses à l'air, devant un Gunter mortifié, une Cecilie avec un sourire mutin, un Gwendal figé de surprise et un Conrad dont les sourcils menaçaient de disparaître dans ses cheveux. Tout ce que le Maoh embarrassé put penser à dire pour sa défense fut un long et plaintif « C'est pas ce que vous croyez! »

**ChApTeR1ChApTeR1ChApTeR1**

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 1. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire cette réplique comme je pouvais pas m'empêcher de couper là. Que je suis méchante! (se frappe elle-même)**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça se passe avant l'épisode 79 (pour ceux qui, comme moi, se sont rendu(e)s jusque là), mais j'ai pas encore décidé combien ils avaient déjà trouvé de boîtes. Ils les ont pas toutes, ça c'est certain.**

**Si vous voulez que le prochain chapitre fasse plus de 1500 quelques mots, dites-le moi. J'ai pas encore décidé où j'allais couper. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. C'est l'introduction de mon premier OC. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le "punch" de beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire, mais il est en effet un personnage extrêmement mystérieux et intéressant.**

**Y'a aussi un peu de Gunter bashing... C'est juste trop fun à faire...**

**ChApTeR2ChApTeR2ChApTeR2**

Yuri soupira en signant finalement le dernier papier sur son bureau. Miraculeusement, il avait survécu à l'humiliation de cette même matinée. Wolfram avait tout expliqué (de son point de vue, évidemment) à sa mère et ses frères, Gunter s'étant évanoui entre-temps. Celi avait compris les évènements à sa manière et s'était auto-proclamée juge de cette « course à l'amour ». Évidemment, au grand dam de son plus jeune fils et du Maoh, elle n'avait pas tardé à répendre la nouvelle de cette « course » dans tout le pays, encourageant hommes et femmes, jeunes et peut-être plus mûrs, à venir tenter leur chance. Grâce à sa paperasse, il avait réussi à y échapper de justesse, mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé... Il sursauta en entendant cogner à la porte et se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. Il se félicita lui-même en se souvenant qu'il avait pensé à verrouiller la porte quand il avait renvoyé tout le monde « pour mieux se concentrer ». C'était en fait pour mieux pouvoir s'enfuir une fois la paperasse épuisée.

« Votre Majesté! Vous avez un invité! Veuillez ouvrir la porte, je vous prie, il semble qu'elle se soit verrouillée d'elle-même! », dit Gunter à travers la porte.

Le jeune roi ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment stupide ou s'il faisait exprès. Décidant de commencer l'opération « Le Maoh se cache jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment », il ignora le mazoku de l'autre côté de la porte et il alla à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sans tarder et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il ne pouvait pas sauter en bas et il n'y avait pas d'arbres assez près pour qu'il s'en serve pour descendre. Marcher sur la corniche jusqu'à une pièce où il serait en sécurité serait trop dangereux. Il décida donc de monter sur le toit. En entendant Gunter commencer à s'énerver contre la porte, il se dépêcha à sortir et s'accrocha au toit. Quand la porte céda finalement, Yuri réussit à se hisser complètement hors de vue avant de se faire prendre. Perché sur le toit, juste au-dessus de la fenêtre de son bureau mais hors de vue, il entendit Günter se mettre à paniquer. Après un moment, il décida de s'éloigner un peu au cas où quelqu'un aie l'idée de venir voir s'il était là. En passant au-dessus d'une autre fenêtre, il retint un ricanement. C'était probablement le bureau de Gwendal.

« Mais Sa Majesté a disparu! » Il s'est peut-être encore fait enlever! », cria Gunter, visiblement affolé.

« C'est très improbable, Gunter. Il se cache probablement quelque part ou bien il est parti ailleurs sans te le dire. Encore. Alors cesse de dramatiser et laisse-moi tranquille! », réplique Gwendal, plus qu'irrité.

Yuri secoua la tête, un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres, en entendant cette scène typique.

« Yuri! », cria une vois étrangement familière contenant ce qui semblait être une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le 27e Maoh sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et tomba du toit. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact qui lui serait sûrement fatal... Mais il sentit de sbras l'enserrer, et il connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de sécurité qui le submergea. Il repoussa le torse dur contre lequel il était retenu et lança des éclairs du regard à Conrad.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de crier comme ça?! J'ai failli me tuer en tombant de là-haut! Et t'as alerté Gunter! », s'écria-t-il.

Le brun se contenta de poser sa charge doucement au sol en lui offrant un sourire désolé. « Pardon, Votre Majesté. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez sur le toit. »

Yuri fronça les sourcils. « Je me cachais de Gunter! Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Yuri! » Il se mit à réfléchir un peu, puis se retourna et commença à partir. « Il faut que j'aille demander un truc à Ulrike... »

« Elle ne te renverra pas chez toi, Yuri. Mère est allée lui parler de ta « course pour l'amour » dont elle s'est nommée juge et Ulrike est très excitée à l'idée de cet événement, » l'interrompit le soldat. Le jeune roi prit un air abattu. « Et puis il y a un invité très spécial qui vient d'arriver au château et qui aimerait te rencontrer. »

« Devine pourquoi je voulais me cacher de - », commença le Maoh.

« Majesté! », cria une voix trop familière, l'interrompant.

Yuri se raidit, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir exactement la personne qu'il tentait de fuir. Il tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais on le retint fermement par le bras. Il tourna la tête et figea en voyant que c'était Wolfram qui lui tenait le bras en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est quoi ce comportement, trouillard! C'est pas digne d'un roi! », l'admonesta le blond.

« Au moins je sais que si toi aussi tu insistes pour que je rencontre cette personne, c'est pas en rapport avec la « course » », se rassura Yuri à voix haute.

Il se fit mener, ou plutôt tiré de force jusqu'à son bureau, où un étranger l'attendait déjà. L'homme se retourna en les entendant entrer et fit un sourire amical, quoique ses yeux oranges prirent un éclat quelque peu malicieux. Il se leva et fit une révérence au Maoh, ses longs cheveux verts tressés glissant par-dessus ses épaules pour former une sorte de rideau.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, 27e Maoh du Nouveau Makoku. Je vous demande de pardonner ma visite tardive, »dit-il doucement, d'une voix grave mais mélodieuse, étrangement extrêmement agréable à l'oreille. « J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une énorme contre-temps. Je suis Glenn, bouffon ambulant connu chez les mazokus comme au Grand Cimaron. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Yuri en entendant ça. « Pour de vrai? Cool! », s'exclama-t-il.

Conrad sourit. « Il aimerait passer quelques jours au château sous vos ordres, Votre Majesté. Malgré son apparence, il est bien plus vieux que n'importe qui ici, » dit-il.

Le jeune roi écarquilla les yeux en observant attentivement l'étranger, tentant en vain de détecter sur sa personne un signe qui validerait ce fait, car Glenn semblait plutôt être à peine plus vieux que Wolfram. L'homme lui fit un sourire énigmatique qui le laissa pour le moins perplexe.

*****

Murata se retourna lentement en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque deux yeux oranges rencontrèrent les siens. Il serra les poings et regarda froidement l'homme qui lui était bien trop familier.

« Que fais-tu ici? », demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant sur les parois de la tombe du Shinou comme autant de lames empoisonnées.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter, pas vrai, Grand Sage? », dit doucement Glenn, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Tu dois te douter que j'étais surpris quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu au pays. Mais aussi... heureux. »

Murata haussa un sourcil en entendant ça et en voyant le petit sourire mélancholique, peut-être même un peu triste, monter douloureusement à des lèvres qu'il se rappelait peintes rouges comme le sang. « Ton apparence n'a vraiment pas changée... mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Que viens-tu faire ici? », demanda-t-il, sa voix toujours tranchante.

Les yeux vitreux du bouffon se levèrent paresseusement vers le mur du fond. « Ça fait maintenant presque quatre millénaires... Tu crois qu'il est heureux de ce qu'il est devenu? »

Murata serra les dents et le fusilla de nouveau du regard. « Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, Archadias, » répliqua-t-il.

L'autre hocha doucement la tête et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte mais s'arrêtant juste avant de sortir. « J'ai cessé d'utiliser ce nom après ta mort. Maintenant c'est simplement Glenn. »

Murata le regarda sortir sans un mot. Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir, même après toutes ces années. Mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas le seul à rester amer face à ce qui s'était passé. Se massant les tempes, il soupira, tentant de se changer les idées. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux yeux oranges le regarder malicieusement depuis la porte.

« J'avais oublié de te dire que je trouve ton nouveau corps très sexy, Grand Sage! », lança Glenn avant de décamper en riant.

Murata resta un long moment planté là à regarder la porte comme s'il venait de voir un éléphant rose à pois verts passer en courant. Puis...

« QUOI!? »

*Le lendemain*

Alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, il se sentait au chaud et pesant. Il sentait de l'humidité dans son cou et une pression désagréable et étrange sur sa cuisse. Grognant doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Une tête de cheveux blonds fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il resta un moment figé de surprise, mais se dit que ceci expliquait cela. Wolfram était couché sur lui de tout son long, le nez contre son cou, son souffle chaud contre sa peau... et son érection matinale contre sa cuisse. Yuri grogna de nouveau, cette fois pas seulement d'inconfort, et tenta de s'extirper de sous ce poids mort, en vain. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Il secoua doucement le blond pour tenter de le réveiller.

« Wolfram... », appela-t-il doucement. « Wolfram, réveille-toi. Tu m'écrases! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond frotta simplement son nez dans le cou du jeune roi. « Yuri... », murmura-t-il d'une voix qui donna presque des frissons à son captif, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau du Maoh. « Sois... mien... »

Il figea de nouveau et sentit la langue du blond à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Le panique s'empara de lui et il repoussa violemment Wolfram qui se retrouva au sol. Celui-ci se releva et lança des éclairs du regard au Maoh.

« Pourquoi t'as fait -! », commença-t-il, avant de se faire interrompre pas une mornifle.

Choqué, il resta silencieux en regardant Yuri s'enfuir. Apparemment, il devrait trouver une autre façon de conquérir sa proie... Soupirant face à ce second échec, il s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. À sa grande surprise, l'étranger de la veille était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, comme s'il l'attendait ou quelque chose.

« Si c'est Yuri que vous voulez voir, il est déjà parti ailleurs, » dit-il d'un ton monotone.

« Tu es le troisième fils de Celi, pas vrai? », demanda Glenn en le regardant d'un air amusé. « En fait j'ai eu vent de cette « course pour l'amour » qui a lieu et je pensais que le fiancé du roi aurait peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Le mazoku plus jeune haussa un sourcil blond. « Vous ne voulez pas y participer, sir Glenn? », demanda-t-il, surpris, mais étrangement impassible devant le fait que l'autre aurait pu participer et tenter de lui voler son Yuri. Un peu comme si à l'intérieur, il savait que ce bouffon ambulant n'était pas un rival du tout, mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier la provenance d'une telle pensée.

« Appelle-moi simplement Glenn. Et non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre part à cette joute pour le cœur du Maoh. J'ai déjà participé à un événement du genre, une fois, et je trouve ça d'un barbarre...! », répondit-il.

Le blond lança à l'autre un regard surpris. « Un tel événement a déjà été organisé? »

Glenn hocha la tête. « Évidemment. Mais peut-être serait-il plus prudent d'aller parler autre part pour deviser d'un plan en même temps. »

Wolfram hocha la tête et le suivit dans les couloirs.

**ChApTeR2ChApTeR2ChApTeR2**

**Ça commence vraiment à sentir les ennuis, pas vrai? Eh bien c'est loin d'être terminé. Quelle relation le Grand Sage et Glenn avaient-ils auparavant? À quel point Glenn est-il plus agé que tout le monde? Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: la situation ne va que s'agraver. J'ai encore plusieurs tours dans ma manche et je compte bien garder les mystères entourant Glenn secrets jusqu'à la fin! Alors R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est le troisième chapitre. L'introduction de mon deuxième OC. Il est moins mystérieux que Glenn, mais tout aussi unique. Par contre je dois avouer que j'au eu quelques problèmes à trouver son nom, tandis que Glenn ça m'est venu tout de suite (son nom complet que vous allez savoir bien plus loin également). En fait, pour ce deuxième et dernier OC, j'ai dû faire un mélange des personnages d'un autre anime, qui est tout aussi peu connu que Kyo Kara Maoh. Juste pour le nom, c'est un mariage de deux personnages, tandis que la personnalité je l'ai sortie de ma poche (j'ai de tout là-dedans...).**

**C'est également dans ce chapitre que les choses commencent à se corser et à prendre forme. Et j'ai aussi mis plus de Glenn. ^^ Je l'adore. Pas encore de Jozak en vue, par contre. Lui, il va arriver pratiquement au dernier moment, bien plus loin dans la fic... Je saurais simplement pas quoi en faire avant ça, même si je l'adore lui aussi. C'est aussi l'arrivée de nos deux drôles d'oiseaux (vous allez tout de suite savoir de qui je parle en lisant).**

**Il y a encore un peu de Gunter bashing... assez littéral, cette fois... Et l'emploi du vrai nom de notre Conrad international! XD**

**ChApTeR3ChApTeR3ChApTeR3**

Yuri soupira profondément. Il venait encore de renvoyer une personne qui était venue tenter de « conquérir son cœur ». Il regrettait un peu que Wolfram ne soit pas là pour jouer son rôle de fiancé jaloux et possessif. Il en aurait probablement déjà fini de ces prétendants et ces courtisanes... Alors que Gunter allais (sans doute) annoncer quelqu'un d'autre, le Maoh se tourna brusquement vers Conrad qui était debout à côté de lui depuis le début.

« Dis, Conrad, y'avait pas un truc super important que je devais faire aujourd'hui? », demanda-t-il, priant pour que le brun entre dans son jeu.

Le soldat fit mine de réfléchir un moment, puis hocha la tête. « En effet, Votre Majesté, vous aviez promis d'aller jeter un œil à l'entraînement des équipes de baseball, » acquiesça-t-il.

Gunter haussa un sourcil. « Mais j'ai regardé l'horaire des entraînements et - », commença-t-il.

Yuri se leva d'un coup. « C'est vrai! Désolé, Gunter, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille! Allez, Conrad! », dit-il, avant de s'éclipser de la pièce en courant.

Juste alors qu'il passait la porte, il fonça dans quelqu'un. Conrad le retint avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et l'autre se fit rattraper pas deux mazokus un peu trop familiers.

« Votre Majesté! », s'exclama l'un d'eux avec un sourire éclatant.

Yuri leva les yeux vers cet homme et sursauta. « Stoffel!? Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici? », s'écria-t-il.

« J'ai entendu la nouvelle directement de Celi, et puisque je connaissais ce fabuleux garçon, je me suis dit que - »

Conrad secoua la tête d'un air amusé en entendant son oncle et décida de l'interrompre. « Sa Majesté dois se rendre quelque part, les présentations devront donc attendre. Désolé, » dit-il, faisant signe au roi de mener le chemin.

Stoffel, Raven et le jeune homme regardèrent le duo s'éloigner dans le couloir, le premier rageur, le second confus et le troisième contemplateur.

« Alors c'est lui le supposé fiancé de Wolfram, Baron Stoffel? », demanda le jeune homme, tournant ses yeux violets vers l'homme à qui il parlait en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Stoffel acquiesça de la tête en croisant les bras. « C'était en effet le Maoh. Quelle rude façon d'accueillir des invités! », s'offusqua-t-il.

Un éclat de prédateur brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme et il se lécha les lèvres. « J'ai déjà hâte de voir la tronche de blondasse quand j'aurai ce Yuri complètement à ma merci. »

*Au même moment*

Wolfram éternua soudain alors que Glenn et lui discutaient d'un plan. Le bouffon haussa un sourcil alors que le blond se mis à grogner tel un molosse à qui on veut voler son jouet.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller m'assurer que personne n'essaie de s'approprier MON Yuri. J'te laisse t'occuper des détails, Glenn, » dit-il en s'éloignant en direction du bureau de son fiancé.

Un sourire malicieux monta aux lèvres du mazoku aux yeux oranges alors qu'il regardait l'autre s'en aller. « On dirait bien que la tempête commence à arriver. Je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'action... »

*****

Conrad sourit au jeune roi une fois qu'ils furent hors du château. « Et que voulez-vous faire maintenant, Votre Majesté? », demanda-t-il.

Yuri y pensa un moment. « En fait, j'avais pas planifié plus loin que ma sortie du château... », dit-il nerveusement.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour en ville, Votre Majesté? », proposa le brun.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres du Maoh. « Excellente idée, Lord Conrat Weller! », s'exclama-t-il en prenant la direction de la ville, Conrad sur ses talons.

*****

« Cecilie! », s'exclama une voix.

La 26e Maoh se retourna et son visage s'illumina instantanément en voyant la personne qui l'avait appelée. Elle se précipita sur le mazoku en question et le serra bien fort dans ses bras. « Glenn! Ça fait tellement longtemps! Pourquoi t'es pas revenu me voir? J'me suis fait un sang d'encre! Tu as vu mes fils? Ils sont à craquer, pas vrai? C'est tellement dommage que t'aies pas été là à leur naissance! Ils étaient tellement mignons! Où est-ce que t'étais passé?! T'as même raté le couronnement du nouveau Maoh! Parlant de lui, est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré? Il est trop bien, pas vrai? Et mon petit Wolfram est fiancé avec lui! Je suis trop fière de lui! J'lui ai toujours dit qu'un jour les hommes allaient lui courir après et c'est le Maoh qui l'a giflé le premier! C'était tellement impensable, mais j'en suis tellement heureuse! Allez, raconte-moi ce que t'as fait pendant que t'étais parti! T'as bien mangé? T'es pas blessé? T'as trouvé l'amour? », dit-elle à toute vitesse.

« Celi-sama! », dit Anissina derrière la blonde. « C'est un homme, il faut lui laisser le temps de parler et lui poser qu'une question à la fois. »

Glenn fit un sourire mesquin à l'autre femme alors que la blonde le relâchait. « Anissina! Mais c'est que t'es devenue une vraie peste depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Et t'as beaucoup grandi, j'suis presque jaloux, » dit-il.

Anissina lui tira la langue. « Et toi t'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu m'as toujours pas dit comment tu fais pour rester aussi jeune. »

Cecilie hocha la tête, intriguée elle aussi. « C'est vrai, ça! T'es plus vieux que Gwendal, mais t'as l'air du même âge que Wolfram! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Glenn fit un sourire énigmatique. « C'est un secret que vous allez savoir en temps et lieux. En attendant, mesdames, j'aurais besoin de vous... »

*****

« Comment ça, parti?! », s'exclama un certain blond, visiblement extrêmement irrité.

Gunter lui fit signe de se calmer, déjà très effrayé. « Du calme, Wolfram! Conrad et Sa Majesté Yuri sont partis ensemble et sans prendre de chevaux! Ils n'ont certainement pas l'intention d'aller bien loin! », tenta-t-il de se défendre.

À son grand regret, ça ne sembla qu'empirer la situation. « Et tu les as laissés partir seuls ensemble!? », s'écria-t-il, indigné. « Ce maudit Weller a sans doute l'intention de me voler mon fiancé et tu veux que je reste calme!? » Il empoigna Gunter par le col. « Dis-moi où ils sont! »

« Allons, Wolfram, relaxe! », dit Stoffel en entrant dans la pièce. « On a déjà envoyé quelqu'un à leur recherche. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. « Qui ça? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Un de tes amis d'enfance, » répondit-il, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. « Yuu Walker. »

Wolfram lâcha Gunter en faveur de son oncle. « QUOI?! Cet imbécile de traître fini est ici!? T'as osé emmener mon ennemi ici et lui présenter MON fiancé!? », s'exclama-t-il, son expression et sa voix démontrant un étrange mix entre la rage et la panique.

Sans même attendre d'explications, le jeune blond se précipita hors de la pièce. Gunter, Stoffel et Raven restèrent plantés là à regarder la porte grande ouverte par laquelle le jeune mazoku s'était sauvé, comme trois carpes devant un miroir, alors qu'on entendait au loin un cheval partir au gallop. Après un long moment passé dans un silence étrange, les trois hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en se demandant mentalement « C'était quoi, ça? »

**ChApTeR3ChApTeR3ChApTeR3**

**Ouais, nos deux drôles d'oiseaux sont Stoffel et Raven. J'les aime pas trop, mais je pouvais pas faire une fic comme ça sans eux. Juste pour le fun d'avoir un autre prétexte pour les détester...**

**Vous pensez quoi, à date, de Yuu Walker? Moi j'le trouve marrant. En fait, je le dis pas dans la fic, mais c'est le fils du jardinier de Stoffel. Wolfram et lui jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient en visite chez Stoffel. Mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi ils se détestent autant... Vous avez sans doute remarqué que c'est surtout notre petit blond qui déteste son rival. C'est normal. C'était prémédité. En tout cas...**

**Au fait, pour en revenir à Glenn... Non, je pense pas le mettre en couple avec Murata. Attendez, je vais rectifier. Je ne le mettrai pas en couple avec Murata. Peut-être une petite scène cocasse, mais rien de gros. Juste une vieille histoire que je vais raconter vers la fin.**

**Si vous arrivez à trouver un des détails que je garde caché, vous aurez le droit de me donner des idées pour une fin alternative. Parce qu'à date, j'ai décidé de la fin, et je vais écrire une fin alternative parce que sinon je risque de frustrer une amie... Alors peut-être qu'il y aura trois fins, qui sait? Alors R&R, pplz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième partie. Plus de Yuu, plus de Wolfram, plus de** **mystères. Qu'est-ce notre petit blond mijottait avec le bouffon énigmatique? À quoi tout cela mènera-t-il? Je ne peux pas vous donner toutes les réponses tout de suite, pas vrai? Mais le scénario continue de se développer! Lentement mais surement, comme on dit.**

**Une petite scène shounen-ai se trouve ici. Une tentative de blackmail manquée, également. Yuu est juste pas trop clean, mais bon... il est pas si méchant que ça.**

**ChApTeR4ChApTeR4ChApTeR4**

Yuri et Conrad quittèrent le restaurant en riant de bon cœur. Ils continuèrent dans les rues, saluant les villageois, s'arrêtant parfois pour discuter un peu. Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans la ville, ils avaient convenu de commencer par aller manger un morceau, puis de faire du tourisme. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Soudain, on agrippa Yuri par les hanches. Conrad se retourna aussitôt en entendant le cri de surprise du jeune Maoh et mit la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Ça m'a pris un moment pour vous retrouver, Votre Majesté, » murmura le jeune mazoku à l'oreille du roi.

Yuri tourna lentement la tête pour voir qui le retenait captif et il sursauta. « T'es le type que Stoffel voulait me présenter! », s'exclama-t-il.

Un éclat de prédateur brilla dans les yeux violets du jeune mazoku et un sourire carnassier lui monta aux lèvres. « Mon nom est Yuu Walker, mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Yuu, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille du jeune roi et ses bras enserrant doucement sa taille.

Alors que Conrad se forçait à se détendre, un cri de guerre retentit d'en haut. Ils eurent à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour apercevoir Wolfram qui leur tombait dessus que déjà le blond percutait douloureusement et maladroitement son fiancé, qui avait été lâché une fraction de seconde avant. Ils roulèrent un peu puis s'immobilisèrent. Wolfram était au sol, étendu de tout son long, alors que Yuri était sur lui, leurs lèvres se touchant presque... La respiration du blond tressauta, son cœur battant la chamade, ses joues roses et les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son fiancé, si proches... Yuri était figé par la surprise, les yeux grands, la situation ne s'enregistrant pas immédiatement à son esprit. Commençant à perdre patience, Wolfram releva un peu la tête pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune roi avec les siennes, fermant les yeux comme par réflexe, ses mains allant par instinct caresses les joues de son amour... Puis tout à coup Yuri était debout et Yuu l'époussetait en lançant des regards meurtriers au blond. Wolfram resta figé un moment, puis il se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant envers le château. Yuri resta planté là, toujours stupéfait. Il avait peine à croire à ce qui venait de se produire. C'était juste trop invraisemblable.

Yuu soupira en passant ses bras autour de Yuri. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. C'est vraiment pas fairplay de sa part, pas vrai, Votre Majesté Yuri? », murmura le jeune mazoku.

Le Maoh serra les poings, irrité pour une certaine raison, et se défit facilement de l'étreinte du brun aux yeux violets. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Conrad qui n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé depuis l'arrivée de Yuu Walker, et commença à marcher en direction du château. « Allons-y, Conrad. »

Le soldat ne répondit même pas et suivit son roi, laissant l'autre mazoku seul dans la ruelle déserte. Yuu les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire sournois. Il se lécha les lèvres et mis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Oh oui, il allait certainement prendre un énorme plaisir à voler le Maoh à Wolfram. Certes, ce ne serait pas facile, vu la manière dont ledit roi semblait l'ignorer, mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il retint un rire sadique de s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers le château. Après tout, à quoi servait les ennemis sinon à vous rendre la vie insupportable?

*****

Alors qu'il rentrait au château, on lui empoigna le bras et on le tira dans une pièce à part. La porte se referma derrière lui et il s'apprêta à hurler des insultes à celui ou celle qui avait osé faire ça, mais il sursauta quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux oranges de Glenn. Le mazoku aux cheveux verts lui fit un sourire énigmatique en agitant une petite fiole violette sous son nez.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'apprendre que la première partie de notre plan était terminée, » dit-il joyeusement.

Wolfram soupira et s'appuya contre un mur, tentant de se calmer après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. « C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle, mais on a un nouveau petit problème, » dit-il entre ses dents. Glenn leva un sourcil, son regard interrogateur. « Stoffel a emmené mon ennemi ici pour tenter de conquérir Yuri... »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du bouffon se changea subitement en un sourire mutin. « Je vois pas où est le problème, Wolfram, » dit-il presque dans un murmur. Il tendit la petite fiole au blond. « J'ai eu des exigences un peu plus spécifiques que toi, je crois bien. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Wolfram d'hausser un sourcil. Il empoigna la fiole et l'inspecta un moment, se demandant ce que le liquide à l'intérieur ferait de plus que ce qu'il avait demandé.

**ChApTeR4ChApTeR4ChApTeR4**

**Fin du chapitre 4. Je sais que c'était pas très long, mais je voulais pas inclure la prochaine scène tout de suite, alors j'étais obligée de couper à cet endroit. Dans le prochain chapitre, il faudra s'attendre à plus de Glenn, plus de Celi, et un morceau de secret sera dévoilé, mais lequel? R&R et vous le saurez peut-être éventuellement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore un autre chapitre! J'ai vraiment aucune idée de quand cette histoire se terminera, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de suspense. Donc, comme promis, plus de Glenn, plus de Celi et un secret dévoilé. Mais le mystère reste!**

**ChApTeR5ChApTeR5ChApTeR5**

Yuri soupira en rentrant dans son bureau suivi de Conrad. Une montagne de documents l'attendait déjà. Il sursauta lorsque Gunter arriva devant lui comme sorti de nul part.

« Votre Majesté! », s'exclama-t-il en serrant le jeune roi dans ses bras. « J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible! »

Le Maoh tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte. « Gunter, j'étais avec Conrad tout le temps que j'ai été en dehors du château! J'étais en sécurité! », défendit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et les trois se tournèrent dans cette direction. Anissina se tenait fièrement dans l'encadrement de la porte, une boîte plate dans ses mains. Les trois haussèrent un sourcil et l'inventrice leur envoya un sourire conquérant.

En un mouvement, elle ouvrit la boîte, en sortit le contenu et le montra au Maoh. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe rouge sang très chic. « Voici la « Je suis mignonne mignonne »-chan. Elle rend la personne qui la porte irrésistiblement sexy en projetant le maryoku un peu comme des phéromones! Ceci n'est qu'un prototype, mais j'ai l'intention d'en faire pour Celi si ça fonctionne! Gunter! », dit-elle, faisant trembler le mazoku aux cheveux argents de terreur.

Gunter prit ses jambes à son cou, à la surprise de tout le monde, et parvint à contourner Anissina et s'enfuir dans le couloir. La jeune femme réagit presqu'aussitôt et le pourchassa. Yuri et Conrad, eux, restèrent là, le premier se demandant s'il devait rire ou plaindre Gunter, le second affichant un sourire amusé mais ses pensées étant fixées sur autre chose que la situation présente. Glenn passa devant la porte grande ouverte et remarqua le roi et le soldat. Il les salua avec le sourire. Yuri lui sourit en retour, puis se rappela un détail.

« T'es vraiment un bouffon ambulant, Glenn? », demanda-t-il. Le mazoku aux cheveux verts hocha la tête positivement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour amuser les gens? »

Le sourire du bouffon devint étrange et il s'inclina bien bas. « Je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal. Devrais-je faire une démonstration, roi Yuri? », proposa-t-il en se redressant.

« N'importe quel animal? Ça a l'air cool! Comment tu fais? »

Glenn s'approcha de Sa Majesté. « D'abord, je dois vous prévenir que j'adopte également le caractère de l'animal, alors, sir Welles, n'hésitez pas à user de force. Maintenant, Yuri, je vais temporairement synchroniser mon esprit au tien. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à l'animal dont tu veux que je prenne l'apparence. C'est le même principe si tu veux que je reprenne forme humaine. »

Yuri fit signe qu'il avait compris et Glenn le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis le orange de ses yeux tourna au doré...

*Pendant ce temps*

Wolfram marchait dans les couloirs en inspectant la petite fiole que Glenn lui avait donnée. Il se demandait vraiment si ce liquide aurait les propriétés que le bouffon lui vantait. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait aucun problème pour conquérir le cœur et le corps de son fiancé, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait été tout aussi facile pour Glenn de mettre du poison dans cette fiole à la place. Mais encore, il avait dit avoir fait appel à Celi et Anissina pour la faire...

« Une sorte de filtre d'amour, hein? », se demanda-t-il tout haut en soupirant.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on lui prit la petite fiole des mains et il regarda le coupable. Yuu Walker répondit au grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge du blond avec un large sourire mesquin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci, blondasse? », demanda le brun, ses yeux violets brillants de malice.

« Rend-moi ça, bâtard! », hurla Wolfram, bondissant pour tenter de récupérer la fiole.

Yuu mit une main sur le torse de son rival en maintenant la fiole hors de portée. « T'avais l'intention de tricher et d'utiliser ceci pour que le roi tombe instantanément amoureux de toi? T'es vraiment tombé bas s'il faut que tu imposes de faux sentiments à ton fiancé, blondasse. »

Le blond se mit à rager encore plus. « C'est pas ça tu tout, espèce de - »

« Wolfram! », lança joyeusement une vois à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent à temps pour voir Celi, mais pas pour échapper à un gros câlin. Ils se débattirent en vain alors que la 26e Maoh les trainait dans le couloir, les retenant contre sa poitrine.

« Il est l'heure de souper, les garçons! Vous jouerez ensemble après, ok? »

**ChApTeR5ChApTeR5ChApTeR5**

**Fin du chapitre 5. Encore un petit chapitre. Le prochain sera peut-être plus long, qui sait?**

**En passant, dans la première scène... Quand mes ami(e)s l'ont lue, ils/elles m'ont fait remarqué que même si c'était pas prévu ou voulu, on peut penser croche juste avec ce que Glenn et Yuri se disent... enfin bon.**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ne sauraient pas ce que "souper" veut dire, c'est très simple. Les trois repas dans une journée, ici, sont appelés (en ordre): déjeuner, dîner et souper. Je crois que dans la majorité des autres pays on dit petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner, mais bon...**

**R&R, pplz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un autre chapitre! Eh oui! Malheureusement pour vous, c'est encore un petit chapitre (à peine 1056 mots), mais c'est parce que je veux pas couper les scènes et la scène qui suit ce chapitre n'est pas encore tapée. Et j'aime bien mon idée de couper là. Fin d'une journée = fin d'un chapitre. C'est bon comme idée, ne?**

**Alors, dans ce chapitre... un petit "retour en arrière" pour commencer (parce que la première scène c'est un "pendant ce temps"). Vous prenez une ou deux tasses de Glenn, un soupçon de Conrad, un Gwendal figé sur place et une cuillère à table de Yuri. Dans un plat à part, mélangez une pincée de mauvaises intentions et quelques grains de Yuu et de Wolfram. Foutez-moi tout ça dans une grande marmite et touillez le tout en ajoutant un petit malaise jusqu'à ébulission. XD**

**ChApTeR6ChApTeR6ChApTeR6**

_Les deux garçons se retournèrent à temps pour voir Celi, mais pas pour échapper à un gros câlin. Ils se débattirent en vain alors que la 26e Maoh les trainait dans le couloir, les retenant contre sa poitrine._

_« Il est l'heure de souper, les garçons! Vous jouerez ensemble après, ok? »_

*Pendant ce temps*

Conrad soupira en mettant les vêtements du bouffon, qui était présentement un gros chien avec des yeux dorés et une oreille verte, sur un fauteuil. Il avait oublié de mentionner qu'il perdait ses vêtements en se transformant. Au moins, se disait le brun, Yuri avait eu la bonne pensée de faire se transformer Glenn en des animaux inoffensifs. Un oiseau, un chat, un chien... heureusement pas de goalas ou d'ours des sables. Le jeune roi était justement en train de jouer avec le gros toutou, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Glenn se précipita pour « accueillir » le nouveau-venu en lui sautant prestement dessus.

Mais Yuri tenta de sauver l'infortuné qui avait ouvert la porte et fit se retransformer Glenn, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Gwendal se retrouva donc au sol, avec un bouffon nu à cheval sur lui. Les quatre restèrent figés un moment de surprise. Conrad jura mentalement. Il se doutait bien qu'un événement pareil se devait d'arriver, et maintenant il était trop tard pour le prévenir. Le silence qui s'éternisait fut soudainement brisé par un cri de surprise. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Gunter qui se tenait là avec la même expression qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Gwendal lui lança des éclairs du regard.

« Anissina! Gunter est devant le bureau du Maoh! », cria Glenn, comme s'il donnait vois à une idée saugrenue qui aurait passé par la tête de Gwendal.

Gunter ne demanda pas son reste et pris la poudre d'escampette avant même de voir si l'inventrice disjonctée allait se pointer. Glenn murmura ses excuses au fils aîné de Cecilie et se leva pour aller s'habiller prestement. Gwendal se releva lentement et s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'oublier le début d'un certain inconfort qu'il avait ressenti.

« C'est l'heure du souper, Votre Majesté, » dit-il en évitant délibérément de regarder dans la direction du bouffon.

Yuri hocha distraitement la tête et Conrad et lui suivirent Gwendal.

*****

Le Maoh regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient tous assis à table, Wolfram à sa droite et Yuu Walker à sa gauche. Enfin, tous sauf Gunter qui se cachait quelque part et Gretta qui jouait avec Anissina en essayant de trouver Gunter. Quant à Glenn, il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Wolfram et Yuu se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis que Celi les avait forcés à s'assoir l'un en face de l'autre, quoique le regard du blond semblait plus venimeux et celui du brun, plus amusé. Mais c'était probablement son imagination, se disait Yuri. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Yuu et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. En voyant cela, Wolfram se retint à peine de grogner en avertissement. Yuri était _son_ fiance, bon sang! Même si sa mère avait dit qu'être fiancés ou pas n'avait aucun impact dans la situation présente, et il maugréait contre cette maudite « course à l'amour » avec une verve qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il gardait l'idée que le jeune Maoh lui appartenait de droit.

Tous les yeux convergèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et le bouffon entra, étrangement essoufflé, mais complètement vêtu. Profitant de la distraction, le jeune Walker sortit la petite fiole qu'il avait subtilisée à son rival un peu plus tôt, en retira le bouchon et en vida le contenu dans le verre du roi. Le mouvement attira l'attention du blond qui détourna le regard de Glenn pour regarder son ennemi et le vit remettre le bouchon sur la fiole et la remettre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Yuri étendit la main et prit ledit verre. Avant que Wolfram puisse réagir, il but au moins trois grandes gorgées et redéposa son verre. Cette scène et le regard paniqué du blond n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de Glenn qui retint un ricanement amusé. Il sentait que les prochaines 36 heures seraient extrêmement intéressantes et il prit sa place en face de Cecilie avant de se mettre à parler énergiquement avec elle de tout et de rien.

Le souper se passa tranquillement, tous mangeant à sa faim, mais Wolfram était extrêmement nerveux et anxieux de la réaction que Yuri allait avoir à la potion. Il avait été sensé être celui qui buvait ça, pas le jeune roi. Il se souvenait que le mazoku aux cheveux verts lui avait mentionné que la potion aurait d'autres effets que ceux qu'il avait demandé et il pouvait sentir les coups d'œil amusés que lui lançait le bouffon de temps à autres. Ça n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Tout d'un coup, Yuri poussa son assiette et s'excusa, disant qu'il avait un léger malaise et qu'il allait se reposer. Yuu était visiblement intrigué, Celi était inquiète, Glenn ricanait doucement, Conrad semblait livrer un combat intérieur entre suivre le Maoh pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien et le laisser tranquille, Gwendal haussait un sourcil suspicieux et curieux, et Wolfram était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Cependant, un coup d'œil au regard rassurant du bouffon lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur pour le jeune roi. Il s'excusa tout de même et alla trouver son fiancé. Yuu tenta de le suivre mais Glenn le retint par la manche et l'obligea à se rassoir. En ricanant, il expliqua la situation à tous ceux présents, en ometant quelques détails, bien sûr. La 26e Maoh ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner aussi, puisqu'elle savait déjà l'étendu des effets de la potion. Son fils aîné était plutôt incrédule et sceptique, tandis que son second avait le sentiment que certains détails importants n'étaient pas dis. Yuu haussa un sourcil intéressé, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Il préférait attendre le lendemain pour tenter de vraiment conquérir le cœur du roi, de toute façon. Et puis le bouffon avait dit que la potion ferait effet à partir du lendemain même, non?

**ChApTeR6ChApTeR6ChApTeR6**

**Et c'est ainsi que nous concluons cet épisode de "Ai Shitemo ii Kai? Yureru Yoru Ni".**

**Pour la recette, laissez reposer le tout dans le four toute une nuit. Rejoignez-nous dans le prochain épisode pour voir le résultat de notre recette du jour. ;D Au menu: rôti de Yuri bien relevé avec une sauce spéciale, assaisonné d'un peu de Glenn, de Wolfram et de Conrad. Bon appétit!**

**R&R**


End file.
